


醉酒

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 没能和七濑遥在一起的橘真琴在多年后回到了家乡，借着啤酒，他沉溺在回忆中。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 11





	醉酒

空气中弥漫着炎热而腐烂的酸臭味，混合着远处海边遥遥飘来的鱼腥气，从大敞的窗户堂而皇之地进入整个房间，如同在橘真琴未归之时一样。常有邻居帮这间几乎废弃的老屋开窗通风，但这令人窒息的夏天的空气，与其这么开着窗户邀请，还不如紧闭了门窗枯坐于积累多年的灰尘之中，想象它由那些窗户的缝隙之中努力跻身而入。  
但橘真琴还是开了窗户，房间的门也全都被他打开了，他向炎热投降了，凝固的空气并没有因而畅通，更别提刮起哪怕一丝微风。他已经是个都市人了，东京难捱的酷暑在空调全天候的陪同下几乎被他遗忘，因此身体的倦意时隔多年再次直接与夏天的夜晚作斗争，他是毫无疑问要输得一败涂地的。  
他在榻榻米上翻了个身，侧卧仰望着月明星稀的夜空，好让平躺时在后背捂出的汗稍微散去一些，手肘撞上了什么东西，冰凉且留下水渍，是他路过便利店买的啤酒。  
他酒量很差，但不至于到喝两听啤酒就醉倒的地步，何况实在是不好受，他把车停在新建的停车场，一路徒步往家走的时候汗就已经沾湿刘海了，便毫不犹豫地买了啤酒。  
啤酒很凉，带着微苦味一路由口腔凉到胃，也许是由于在这炎热中突然这么冷下来吧，他的头开始微微胀痛了，太阳穴附近有根血管随着心跳的节奏一跳一跳地疼。  
他倒下去，想起七濑遥在进入大学之前的那个暑假有超过一半的夜晚和他在一起，月光打在对方的小半张脸上，阴影中的神情模糊而暧昧，水蓝色的眸子中盛放了整个天河。他惶恐而期待，然而什么也没有发生，未成年的二人甚至连啤酒都不能喝，冰镇的茶或是碳酸饮料在榻榻米上留下深色的水印，两人不曾双眸相接，也不曾低头默视，摸索着拿放饮料的双手偶尔相碰，但一触即逝，那是纤长有力的一双手，比他的小一点。  
他隐隐约约地感受到，如果在这个他所熟悉的、他和小遥自幼生长之地不能再和七濑遥更亲近一些，那么在东京那个纷繁之地，他将会永远失去他了。  
结果果然如此。  
从每周周末到每隔一周再到每隔两周的见面，尽管中间的时间愈拉愈长，可以交谈的话题却越来越少，他忙于学习与社团活动，七濑遥则沉浸于游泳训练中，二人的大学隔了半座城，社交圈则完全没有交集，他无法对七濑遥承认他在大学里有了新的伙伴，也无法开口问是否有人会做他的小遥的朋友，他漂亮而沉默的小遥。  
他要失去他了。他没办法。虽然有那么一些在宿舍辗转反侧之时，他会想是不是由于他放弃游泳放弃得太多太快？七濑遥会在更多的观众面前、更高大的体育馆的顶棚之下跃入水中，而他只隔了一条浮标，却只能呆呆地仰头用双眼努力捕捉遥跃入水中溅起的水花，和他那如同鱼一般精瘦有力的身躯。而他自己，只能成为假日里带着孩子去社区游泳池、在肥胖的疏于锻炼的中年男人与不甚熟练的少女的身躯之间费力穿行，甚至连仰泳都游不起来的普通市民——一旦他仰身浮于水面，双臂轮番拍打，双腿蹬动，他的头很快就会接连撞上陌生人的肩膀。  
但他不想承认，这太像是自己主动放弃，他宁可相信是由于东京这个庞大的都市怪物一改往日大口饕餮的习性，看上了他和七濑遥珍贵而无可取代的情感联系，转为令人几乎无法察觉地耐心蚕食这有本可能成为永恒的情感。这样的不可抗外力会让他安心，让他不至于因为过度思念而放任自我，自甘堕落。  
头愈发得痛了，在疼痛中他反而生发出一种麻木感与放松感，就像每个暮春漂于泳池水面的樱花花瓣一般沉浮。他有些弄不清身处何地，也想不起为何而来，在模糊中他意识到自己醉了，却意识不到醉得太过轻易。酒不醉人人自醉，兀自耽于旧时无望而美好的回忆。  
在这个所有回忆都几乎与七濑遥相连的小城，他比在东京时更想要一头钻进往事中。尽管东京的家中，打开Yahoo搜索「七瀬遙」就可以了解他的一切近况，在何处比赛，名次如何，包括，有没有交往的对象。网络拉近了他和昔日旧友的距离，却把他与所有喜欢七濑遥的人置于同等地位。而只有这里，让他安心，溢满房间的煎鯖的滋滋声，一分为二的冰棍，跑步时在他与海之间的位置，还有，在泳道尽头站定，回应般向岸上的他伸出的那只手。  
这是独一无二的、无可取代的、专属于他们——但可能只有他一个人热衷于想起——的回忆。  
晨光熹微，透过他半阖的眼睑刺激他的瞳孔。他开始耳鸣，血管中血液奔流的声音放大了一千倍后在耳边回荡，就像在泳池中似的，有奔腾的水花与寂静的水流，水流划过身体，双耳温热而舒适，有如情人在耳边呢喃。他的双眼因为酸痛开始流泪，微弱的光芒在酒精的协助之下起到了意想不到的作用。  
巨大的轰鸣声中隐约有人大喊「マーコートー」，声音嘹亮，划破了天穹与沉睡的小城，从没有人这么喊过他的名字，如此热切却不带一丝欲求，就像第一只感受到春天的乌鸦展翅高飞。他的头太重，以至于费了很大劲儿才转向了正确的方向，声音来自窗口，那里的天空发灰白，晨光直接刺入双眸；他只好流泪着、虚眯着双眼努力对焦，然而酒精似乎连这点恩惠也剥夺了。  
看不清。不知道。  
他蜷起身子，作出一副“拜托饶了我吧”的抵抗姿势，准备在太阳完全升起前多少睡那么一会儿，头痛已经超越了暑热的痛苦，他只要捂着脑袋，多少还能有些时间安眠。  
太阳跃出地平线，照亮这座海边小城，年近四十的橘真琴在晨曦的照耀之下，在他故乡的老屋中合衣而睡，汗水从他的发间流出，划过面颊。他的车是个金属盒子，当他恍然惊醒，摇着宿醉而昏沉的脑袋离开故土，走向远方时，他会接受一打开车门就扑面而来的、混杂了烟味的热气的洗礼。  
这并非因为扫墓，而仅仅是一路东行不愿连夜赶路而回到故里的一夜小憩并没有在橘真琴的记忆中留下什么，他甚至不曾想过自己离开时是否把两听易拉罐顺手扔了，就急忙投入忙碌的、符合常规的日常当中，毕竟一个普通的日本中年男人需要考虑的东西太多了。  
只是，也许是年纪渐长的缘故，他的睡眠质量愈发糟糕，在天光将亮之时总会蓦然惊醒，光线从窗帘的缝隙之中漏入，每当这时他便用手臂遮住双眼，脑袋埋入棉被，妄图再次回到安梦之中。梦中是否有那双眸如水的少年，那少年是否会在小城日出之时，背对朝阳，在老屋外大叫他的名字呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年前写的，献丑了。今天惊闻ao3也面临被墙的下场，而lofter或许又有新一轮的缩紧，搬一篇应当是硬盘里都没有存档、只在lofter上发过的旧文，我的文字不应当消失，谢谢ao3.


End file.
